


Deepest, Darkest Nightmare

by RebaJean



Category: Vampire Miyu
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Only with the help of Vampire Princess Miyu, in a reversal of their roles, can Larva confront his deepest, darkest fear.





	Deepest, Darkest Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters based on Vampire Princess Miyu by Narumi Kakinouchi.
> 
> Vampire Princess Miyu and Larva are extremely out of character. I wrote this little episode waiting for the third of a rather painful series of gum procedures to occur. 
> 
> Originally published 09-28-02.

"Larva, sit down and be quiet!" snapped a thoroughly irritated Miyu.

"You don't understand," Larva complained.

"Of course I do; I was human too. My body was subject to deterioration before I changed. I had to go every year, sometimes twice," she countered.

"They're going to torture me," he whined and jumped up again to resume his pacing the length of the room.

"How can I be human again after all this time? Why did that witch have to put that horrible spell on me? It is just as bad as the last time." Larva stopped pacing and stared gloomily out the window.

"Larva, sit down. You're scaring the little children. Why did you have to wear your mask and cloak anyway? You know we need to try and blend in with the humans," Miyu chided.

Larva turned and looked at the other end of the reception room. In the corner was a small table and chairs, covered with a Lego ™ building surface and tracks for cars and trains. A small red haired boy was staring at Larva angrily. An even smaller blond haired girl had crawled under the table and begun crying. The little boy suddenly lunged, ran over, and kicked Larva on the shin.

"You scared my sister! Creepy clown! You're a bad, bad man!" yelled the small boy. His face now only inches from Larva's mask, doubled over as he was, from the agony in his shin.

The boy quickly ran back over to his oblivious mother, still entranced by the soap opera playing on the lobby TV. He grabbed the flowing drapery of her long skirt and hid beneath it.

The startled woman exclaimed, "Andre, what are you doing?"

"Mommy, that mean man scared Sissy. He growled at her and he has big pointy teeth behind his clown face," the little boy wailed.

Amanda glared at Larva and complained, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Scaring little children!"

Larva protested, "But I didn't do anything! I just smiled at him." He demonstrated.

"Eek!" the woman actually shrieked. She quickly gathered her children and moved to the waiting area on the other side of the secretary's desk.

Miyu turned toward Larva and scowled, "You shouldn't pick on them just because you're afraid!"

An attendant entered the room, interrupting her tirade as it was just beginning. "Mr. Larva, please come with me now."

Larva looked pleadingly at Miyu, "Please come with me." He clung to her hands and pulled her behind him. Larva reluctantly followed the woman down the hall. Only greatest need would drive him to this extremity. The unbearable pain drove him onwards. The woman motioned for them to enter the brightly lit room at the far end of the hall. It was packed with strange machines. Their long arms had the appearance of a mechanical octopus. There was a large padded chair in the center of the room hemmed in on all sides by the terrifying machinery.

"Please have a seat, sir." The woman turned Larva and shoved him gently towards the chair.

Larva cringed and hung back, "Miyu, it's really not that bad. Let's go!"

"No way, it took forever to get this appointment. I'm tired of your complaining about the pain," Miyu blocked his exit.

Suddenly a large man loomed in the doorway, reading a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Dr. Drill. Having trouble with that left, upper canine, I see. It's been a long time since your last visit, hmm, two hundred years. That must be a computer error."

Larva shrank back and visibly paled. His eyes rolled back into his head as his mask clattered to the floor. He crumpled lifelessly to the floor beside it.

Miyu gave a short laugh, "It took forever to get him here. Go ahead and start while he's out. I've never seen anyone so afraid of the dentist as Larva."


End file.
